El Deseo de Yamcha
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Vegeta está por pedir un deseo a ShenLong pero llega Yamcha le Roba su deseo y el pide que todo lo que dese, se haga realidad (Autora Original:Vegeta's Temptress)
1. Capitulo 1

Un buen día, Vegeta caminaba por la calle;los pájaros cantaban alegremente, pequeños mamíferos peludos correteaban alrededor de sus pies y Vegeta acababa de botar a Yamcha en un bote de basura por solicitud de Bulma.

"La vida es buena."Vegeta no le dijo a nadie en absoluto mientras se agachaba y acariciaba una ardilla en la barbilla."La vida es buena, amo a Bulma y pronto se casará con ella ..."

"¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Dios! Nooooooooooo" Con un sobresalto, Vegeta se sentó en la cama, con el corazón acelerado."Oh, solo fue un sueño gracias a Dios".

"Despierta Veggie. ¡Te vas a casar hoy!"Bulma asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le sonrió tímidamente."¡Te estás casando conmigo!"

"¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Dios! ¡Nooooooooooo!"Vegeta se sentó de nuevo en la cama, a su izquierda, Bulma yacía durmiendo."Gracias a Dios fue solo otro sueño".Los ojos de Vegeta se movieron nerviosamente."¿O fue? Tal vez todavía estoy soñando".Vegeta le dio un codazo a Bulma despierta."Mujer, dime, ¿seguimos teniendo sexo sin sentido?"

Bulma lo miró adormilada."¿Qué? Por supuesto que todavía tenemos relaciones sexuales sin sentido ..." Bulma lentamente se volvió a dormir.

Vegeta se levantó sin despertar a Bulma, se vistió con su armadura habitual y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina y el olor a comida.

"¡Hola, Vegeta! ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te gustaría desayunar?"Bulma, la mamá, le sonrió y Vegeta asintió, manteniendo su distancia del rubio adormecido mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

"Sí, tengo hambre y sí quiero comida, ahora apúrate, mujer".Su tono brusco no reveló la suavidad que sentía por los padres de Bulma.

Por qué, pensó Vegeta, si la madre de Bulma no estuviera cerca para cocinar, ¡me vería obligada a comer lo que cocina Bulma!Vegeta contuvo un estremecimiento;Bulma no cocinaba tanto la comida como quemaba.

"¡Aquí vas, comes ahora, entrenas tan duro todo el día! Debes quemar energía muy fácilmente".La mamá de Bulma le sonrió antes de bailar por un pasillo.

Vegeta comenzó a comer y (cuando consideras que acababa de comer doscientos panqueques y cien magdalenas de desayuno en diez minutos) se terminó de hacer este sorprendente y rápido.

Se puso de pie para encontrar a la madre de Bulma y la convenció de que cocinara más comida cuando sonó el teléfono, es un ruido agudo que rompe el silencio de la madrugada que Vegeta apreciaba tanto.

Vegeta frunció el ceño para sí mismo cuando nadie se molestó en recogerlo.Finalmente, el ruido del sonido de la división del oído se volvió demasiado irritante como para ignorarlo y Vegeta se acercó a regañadientes y respondió.

"¿Qué?"Le ladró furioso al teléfono, sus ojos de ébano se encendieron con irritación al reconocer la voz de la persona que llamaba: Kakarotto.

"¡Oye! ¿Es eso Vegeta? ¡Apuesto que lo es! ¡Hola Vegeta! ¿Cómo estás, amigo?"Vegeta fulminó con la mirada el teléfono como si su mirada pudiera ser transportada de alguna manera al saiyan morónico en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica.

"¿Qué quieres?"Vegeta ignoró el tono alegre y despreocupado de Kakarotto y permitió que sus ojos vagaran por la cocina en busca de más comida.La mirada de Vegeta se posó en el estante de las especias y él, distraídamente, se preguntó si estaba desesperado por comer el estragón, el tomillo y el romero que estaban sentados en él.

Él decidió no.

No había tenido una experiencia muy buena la última vez que había comido algo del estante de especias ... esa "albahaca" simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con él.

"... Gohan y yo solo hemos logrado reunir todas las bolas de dragón de nuevo y, como Dende lo hizo, el dragón nos da tres deseos que queríamos saber si querías venir con nosotros al puesto de observación de Kami y hacer un deseo".

"¡Las bolas del dragón!"Los ojos de Vegeta se apartaron de la estantería de especias mientras volvía a sintonizar la conversación.Vegeta tragó y trató de ocultar su ansia."Bueno, supongo que ya que perdí a Namek, es justo que me dejes pedir un deseo. Estaré allí pronto".Vegeta golpeó el teléfono y se fue a la torre de Kami.

Atornilla el estante de especias y todas sus tentaciones ... ¡tenía una cita con el destino y un dragón al que acudir!

Cuando llegó, Vegeta pudo ver a Goku y Gohan apuntando con entusiasmo hacia un nuevo automóvil aéreo brillante y un gato de aspecto extraño.

El dragón se veía aburrido.

"¡Oye, Vegeta! ¡Me alegra que pudieras hacerlo!"Goku le hizo un gesto con la mano hacia abajo, saltando como un cachorro exitado."Gohan y yo ya hicimos nuestros deseos, así que cuando estés listo, ¡también puedes hacer los tuyos! ¿No es esto tan emocionante?"Goku sonrió con su sonrisa idiota y su hijo, Gohan, sonrió con una sonrisa casi idéntica de idiota.

"¡Espere!"Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron sospechosamente mientras miraba el auto y el gato ... algo no olía bien."¿Qué querías tú y el chico?"

"Bueno, yo deseaba un coche de carreras".Goku dio unas palmaditas en el coche deportivo rojo.

"¡Sí! Y deseaba un gato que pudiera cantar".Gohan soltó una risita y le dio unas palmaditas al gato acosado.

"¿Tú ... qué? ¿Un gato que puede cantar?"Vegeta miró a Gohan."Imbécil."

"Pero ... pero es un gato que lucha contra el crimen también".Gohan murmuró pareciendo herido.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza."Bueno, entonces Dragón, deseo ... deseo ..." Vegeta hizo una pausa y pensó con cuidado, nunca volvería a tener esta oportunidad ... o al menos hasta que hubiera pasado otro año.

Lentamente una sonrisa malvada pasó por su rostro."Dragón, deseo eterno ..."

"¡Espere!"Yamcha saltó de los arbustos, papel higiénico colgando de la parte trasera de sus pantalones."¡Deseo que todo lo que diga se haga realidad!"

"Debe ser hecho."El dragón explotó, un minuto después, un aura dorada rodeó a Yamcha y luego se desvaneció.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Tengo un deseo! ¡Tengo un deseo!"Yamcha comenzó a bailar por todo el lugar.

"¡Absolutamente imbécil! ¡Ese era mi deseo!"Rugió Vegeta, caminando enojado hacia Yamcha."Ese fue mi deseo y exijo que me lo devuelvas!"Vegeta golpeó a Yamcha en la nariz y lo envió a estrellarse contra una de las palmeras.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Lo robé! ¡Es mi deseo! ¡Puedes ir a follar!"Yamcha le gritó, tratando de contener su nariz de sangre.

Vegeta se detuvo y de repente tuvo una necesidad abrumadora de volver a la cama con Bulma y hacerle un dulce amor.

Se volvió bruscamente y se fue volando.

"¿A dónde va ella?"Preguntó Yamcha, levantándose y caminando hacia Goku.

"Err ... Yamcha, le dijiste que se fuera a la mierda, y como todo lo que dices se hace realidad, asumo que está volando hacia Bulma".Goku dijo con suavidad cuando Gohan comenzó a jugar con su gato parlante que lucha contra el crimen (que aún parecía acosado).

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, tío! No quise hacer que lo echaran".Yamcha pateó el suelo, sin darse cuenta de que Goku y Gohan se estaban riendo de él debido al papel higiénico atascado en sus pantalones.

"Bueno, ojalá estuviera comiendo helado".De repente, un tazón de helado apareció en las manos de Yamcha, Yamcha comenzó a comerlo lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando terminó, suspiró con satisfacción."Mmmm, eso fue una buena crema helada".

"Oye, Yamcha, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa en mi auto de carreras?"Goku le dio una palmadita en el costado."Gohan y yo nos tenemos que poner en marcha porque Chichi regresará pronto de su clase de manejo de la ira y le prometimos que nos quedaríamos en casa y manteneríamos el vaso de agua a salvo".

"¿Qué vaso de agua?"

"¡Es agua especial! ¡Chichi nos dijo que la guardáramos porque somos fuertes e inteligentes!"

"Wow, suena como un poco de agua especial!"Yamcha miró a Goku y su coche aéreo y sonrió."Supongo que aceptaré esa oferta para dejarme en casa ... Aunque solo podría desear estar en casa".Yamcha saltó en el asiento delantero, Gohan se puso atrás y Goku se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor.

"¡Oh sí, escucha el ronroneo de ese bebé!"Goku encendió la radio y se fueron.

"Yahoo!"Gritó Yamcha mientras el auto aceleraba.

Goku encendió la radio y comenzó a explotar la canción corporativa favorita de Yamcha;La canción 'The Oscamire Weiner'.

Yamcha, siendo el simplón de mente débil que es, comenzó a cantar."Oh, ojalá fuera un Oscamire ..." Una bocanada de humo envolvió a Yamcha y, cuando se despejó, un Wiener se sentó en el asiento ... no solo alguien que quiera.¡Pero un wiener Oscamire!

"Oh, oh, esto no es bueno".Goku miró al wiener."¿Yamcha? Yamcha, ¿puedes estar aquí conmigo?"

El wiener no dijo nada.

"¡Háblame Yamcha por favor!"Goku le dio un codazo al wiener con su dedo.

El wiener no dijo nada.

"Oh, vamos Yamcha ... ¡Debes poder estar aquí conmigo! ¡Habla! ¡Te lo mando!"Goku lo intentó de nuevo.

El wiener no dijo nada.

"Oops"Goku murmuró cuando el coche aéreo se desvió y el Yamcha wiener saltó del asiento y cayó al suelo.

"¡Le traeré a papá!"Gohan se agachó y agarró el wiener Yamcha."Todo está lleno de polvo, tal vez debería escupirle para limpiarlo".Gohan escupió en el Yamcha Wiener y frotó el polvo."Allá vamos Yamcha, todo limpio".Gohan puso al Yamcha wiener de vuelta en el asiento delantero, solo para que su canto, su lucha contra el crimen y su gato con aspecto muy acosado se lanzaran contra el Yamcha wiener y comenzaran a arrodillarlo.Gohan agarró al gato y lo apartó.

"Gracias hijo".Goku le sonrió a su hijo cuando estacionó el auto en la casa del Brief, Goku llamó a la puerta, a la que respondió un Vegeta con el cabello despeinado, medio desnudo y fumando pipas.A través de la puerta abierta, Goku solo podía ver a Bulma, quien estaba envuelta en una toalla y lentamente estaba bebiendo un poco de vino mientras se reclinaba en el sofá.

"Umm, Vegeta. Yamcha tuvo un ligero accidente".Goku arrastró sus ojos lejos de Bulma y sostuvo al wiener."Necesito que cuides de Yamcha".

"¿De qué estás balbuceando? ¿Por qué me das un wiener, Kakarotto? ¿Quieres que me lo coma?"Vegeta miró al Yamcha Wiener como si fuera a morderlo.

"No entiendes a Vegeta, esta es Yamcha. ¿Sabes el deseo que hizo?"Vegeta asintió y Goku continuó hablando."Bueno, él comenzó a cantar esta canción y cantó la línea 'oh, me gustaría que fuera un Oscamire wiener' y luego, para acortar una breve historia, se convirtió en un Oscamire wiener".

Vegeta se echó a reír;Él rió y rió hasta que las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos."¡Kak-a – put! ¡No podrías haberme dado un mejor regalo!"Vegeta agarró al wiener de Yamcha y lo miró malvadamente.

"Ok Vegeta, Gohan y yo tenemos que volver ..."

"Espera ... ¿por qué está todo arruinado?"Vegeta señaló las pequeñas marcas de dientes.

"Oh, mi gato decidió tratar de comérselo".Gohan respondió desde el coche.

"Sí, su gato ... je ... tiene que irse, Vegeta. ¡No puedo dejar que Chichi sepa que dejé el vaso de agua sin vigilancia!"Goku rápidamente se apartó de la puerta cuando Bulma comenzó a acercarse a Vegeta, su toalla se deslizaba hacia abajo."Cuida a Yamcha, y por favor no te lo comas. Sé que ustedes tenían sus diferencias, pero ... ¡miren a él ahora, está indefenso!"

"Kakarot, si elijo matar al Wiener, entonces es mi elección ..."

"¡Por favor, Vegeta! Simplemente no te lo comas."Goku le dio un último golpe al wiener y se fue.

Bulma y Vegeta miraron al wiener.Vegeta lo dejó y caminó de regreso hacia Bulma, comenzaron a besarse.

El wiener se sentó y miró fijamente.

Vegeta se detuvo y lo miró fijamente."Nos está mirando; ¡Juro que Kami nos está mirando!"

"Solo estás siendo un paranoico Vegeta. No tiene ojos, no puede vernos".Bulma bajó la cabeza de Vegeta y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.Lentamente Bulma abrió un ojo un poco y miró a Yamcha.

El wiener se sentó y miró fijamente.

"¡Eso es! Deshazte de Yamcha, Vegeta. Ponlo en un lugar donde nunca lo vea".Bulma se apartó de la Wiener y luego se volvió para una última mirada.

El wiener se sentó y la miró acusadoramente.

"Confía en mí Bulma, me desharé de él."Vegeta se levantó y se acercó más al Yamcha Wiener.Puede haber sido su imaginación, pero Vegeta pensó que la mujer se retorcía de miedo.Lo agarró de todos modos y lo llevó a la cocina.Abrió lapuerta deFreeza (je je je)y puso el wiener dentro.

"Eso debería deshacerse del pequeño wiener".Vegeta se rió en su juego de palabras y caminó de regreso a Bulma.


	2. Capitulo 2

Yamcha se estremeció ... bueno, se estremeció tan bien como un escalofrío podía estremecerse.Tan pronto como Vegeta cerró la puerta del congelador, Yamcha tuvo la idea de ver si podía invocar a su ki, y resultó que sí podía.

También había crecido un ojo, pero eso era todo lo que había logrado.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar.Podría desearme entrar en Vegeta y finalmente ser capaz de conseguir algo de acción. * Yamcha se estremeció, su nivel de ki no era suficiente para mantenerlo muy caliente en el ambiente ártico.

Si solo tuviera suficiente ki para salir de aquí. * Yamcha logró levitarse y se arrojó contra la puerta del congelador con un WHAP!

Que pasa

"Vegeta, ¿qué fue eso?"Bulma dejó de besar a Vegeta y escuchó el suave '¡WHAP!'Sonidos procedentes de la cocina."¡Ve a ver qué es eso!"

Vegeta gruñó y se bajó de Bulma."Bien, mujer, probablemente solo sea la cena tratando de escapar ..."

"¿Te estás burlando de mi cocina?"Los ojos de Bulma ardieron y Vegeta retrocedió.

"¡No nunca!"Se dirigió a la cocina donde el 'WHAP'S' se hizo más fuerte, ¡finalmente Vegeta se dio cuenta de que venía del congelador!

"¡Seguramente no es Yamcha! Ahora está loco. No puede moverse".Vegeta abrió la puerta del congelador y Yamcha, quien había estado en el proceso de cargar la puerta del congelador, otra vez, cayó al suelo con un 'plop'.

Vegeta saltó hacia atrás con un grito agudo de miedo y observó con fascinación como el wiener levitaba del suelo.Se detuvo y enfrentó a Vegeta, quien, para su horror, notó que el niño había crecido un ojo.

"¿Qué? ¡Nooooooo! ¡No lo creo! ¡Es imposible!"Vegeta dio un paso atrás mientras el wiener flotaba más cerca."Yamcha eres tú?"

El wiener trotó de forma afirmativa.

"¡Oh wow!"Vegeta abofeteó al wiener mientras intentaba acercarse a él."¡Argh! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero captar nada de ti!"Vegeta disparó una pequeña explosión de ki al wiener, pero Yamcha lo esquivó y luego logró mirar a Vegeta con su pequeño ojo.

"Eso es Yamcha, está de vuelta en el congelador para ti!"Vegeta se abalanzó hacia el wiener mientras volaba y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala de estar.Momento más tarde, Vegeta escuchó a Bulma gritar y llegó a la sala de estar a tiempo para que el Yamcha se arrojara sobre Bulma.

"Bulma!"Vegeta se abalanzó hacia el wiener y lo golpeó.

El único ojo se volvió y miró de nuevo a Vegeta, luego se retiró por la ventana, flotando más rápido de lo que Vegeta podía seguir.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo perdí!"Vegeta maldijo y luego fue a consolar a Bulma que todavía estaba temblando después del ataque de Wiener.

Yamcha se alejó flotando tan rápido como su patético ki podía llevarlo, lo que en su forma de wiener era bastante rápido.

¡Lo sé!¡Encontraré a Goku!¡Él me ayudará! *

Yamcha cambió de dirección y voló hacia la casa de su hijo, sin darse cuenta de que las personas debajo de él señalaban y miraban fijamente el sitio de un Oscamire que volaba por el aire.

¡Goku! * Yamcha bajó flotando de la casa, entró por una ventana y voló hacia Goku, que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mirando fijamente un vaso de agua.

¡Goku! * Yamcha pensó de nuevo, deseando poder hablar.Finalmente, Yamcha decidió golpear a Goku en la espalda para llamar su atención.

Yamcha corrió y se tiró a Goku.

"¿Qué ...? ¿Yamcha?"Goku recogió gentilmente el wiener y lo miró fijamente.

Si Goku!¡Soy yo!¡Es Yamcha! * Yamcha intentó decirle a Goku, su único ojo suplicante.

"Está bien, Yamcha. Te llevaré dentro y llamaré a Puar, ella te llevará a casa. Sabía que era una mala idea dejarte en casa de Vegeta ... Supongo que en mi prisa por volver al vaso de agua que tengo. No pensé en la idea ".Goku llevó a Yamcha adentro y lo puso en el banco de la cocina, luego llamó a Puar.

"¿Puar? Sí, Yamcha tuvo un leve ... accidente ... no, no, está bien, ¿puedes venir por él? Bien, te explicaré lo que sucedió cuando llegues".Goku habló un rato más y luego colgó.

"Puar viene Yamcha. Reza para que llegue a tiempo ..."

¿Qué quieres decir con Orar? * Yamcha preguntó de su mente,

"... ¡Ora para que no tenga hambre!"Goku se rió y se alejó.

Ni una hora después, Puar entró volando. "¿Yamcha?"

Puar voló hasta el wiener."Mmmm, un wiener! Tengo hambre!"

Puar!¡Nooooooo! * Yamcha gritó en su mente cuando Puar le dio un mordisco.

"Mmmm, bonito wiener"Puar dio un mordisco más grande y Yamcha gritó de nuevo.

Puar por favor no!Puar ... ¡Nooooooo! * Yamcha gritó como una niña pequeña cuando Puar lo terminó y le gustaron sus patas.

"Mmmm Dedo lamiendo bien".


End file.
